I Like You
by rabiaze
Summary: Hiruma/Sena Hiruma does like Sena, really. He just doesn't show it too well... Of course in this situation love would be more appropriate...
1. Chapter 1

Collab with Mizuhara-Max.

A.N. I despise 's Doc editor. What the frig double spacing? _;;;

I Like You: Chapter 1:

Hiruma stood outside the locker room, alreadychanged into his practice gear (a different colour then his old Deimon uniform).

"Just hurry thefuck up shrimp, I said I'd help Deimon train, but I can easily change my mind."

After all he'd only done so as he'd promised Mamori...and that was done with.

Sena sighed as he hurried. Even though he was being yelled at again…it was nice to think  
That nothing had really changed after everything that had happened. He jogged out the door  
where the other was waiting.

Hiruma turned and walked toward the field where the rest of what was left of the Deimon Devil  
Bats were already practicing, snapping his gum as he went. He could hear Sena's footfalls  
behind him as he caught up but didn't acknowledge them. It was late afternoon already as he'd  
already been to his own team's practice, but Wednesdays were always shorter giving him time  
to drop by here.

"Of course that meant the twerp had to have been really fucking late." Hiruma thought to  
himself, snapping his gum again.

He watched his former captain's back for a moment. "..ah.. Hiruma...?" He mumbled quietly,  
staring at his feet.

Hiruma paused before steps leading down to the field and turned his head to stare down at  
Sena, who had caught up to him, to show him he was listening though not looking particularly  
pleased to be delayed again.

He averted his eyes nervously. " I...was just wondering how…t-things were with you and…Uh…"  
He wasn't sure if he should really be asking about it but he was curious.

Of course the shrimp would have to ask that of all questions. It made sense though, he and  
Mamori usually arrived together on Wednesdays, but she hadn't been showing up the last two  
weeks, though he had been told she showed up on other days. Hiruma's eye twitched as he  
thought about it and is demeanour got decidedly more sinister.

"Enough questions fucking shrimp. PASS DRILLS!" Hiruma shouted and grabbed Sena by the  
shoulder, half pushing him down the stairs to the field and yelling to gain the attention of the other players.

Sena yelped a little in surprise. "Did, did that mean something did happen?" Sena wondered. He  
had heard rumours but he figured they were just rumours. He hadn't thought that they had  
actually split up.

Hiruma threw the ball he had tucked under his arm and shouted the name of the pass route,  
watching the players scramble. The new guys really were terrible, Deimon wasn't looking to  
good without it's seniors. He made his way over to the ball cart already set up on the field to  
gather up more ammunition, having to pause before he threw the next pass to yell at the  
incompetent tangle of players who'd fallen all over the field. Sena stood holding the ball in the  
middle of it all, look bewildered. Monta had gotten caught up in the rest of the players.

"GET UP. NEXT PASS." Hiruma shouted, calling out the name of a simpler pass route and  
hoping for a miracle.

The practice wore on that way for another hour, Sena and Monta had no problems catching, at  
least when the other players didn't get in the way. Taki caught a few as well before getting  
distracted, as per usual.

By the end of it everyone was sweating and heaving from the strain, except Hiruma who had  
just gotten progressively more pissed off. As the team dispersed he sat on the steps with his  
machine gun slung across his lap, even firing it at them wasn't likely to help as Hiruma couldn't  
be there everyday.

Sena wandered over to him. The aura Hiruma had given off earlier when he'd asked had left  
him intimidated but he was determined to know what happened exactly, to set the harsher  
rumours to rest. Sure he should think about practice but…he felt this was more important.

A shadow fell across Hiruma's line of sight and he shaded his eyes with his hand to get a better  
view... Eyesheild... helmet... Hiruma leaned back on his elbows and found he was vaguely  
amused that Sena was looking down t him for once. "Why do you want, twerp?" He asked  
without venom in his voice, sounding tired.

Sena frowned. "I...uhm…are y-you…going to answer me?"

Hiruma glared up at the helmet. Wearing it seemed to make the shrimp bold, which was usually  
a good thing but Hiruma wished he'd back off this one. He still had that annoying stutter-y catch  
to his voice now too though which annoyed Hiruma normally. But even with all that annoyance  
piled on him Hiruma didn't feel as angry as he normally would and leaned back further on his  
elbows.

"Mamori didn't tell you?" He asked in a flat tone.

Sena's stance faltered and he frowned more.

Hiruma rolled his eyes and leaned his upper body against the steps behind him, folding his  
arms under his head.

"You really fucking know how to hit hard twerp." He replied with little  
humour. "Okay." he looked up at Sena again.

"If you NEED to know so much." He laughed a bit mockingly. "She. Left. Because she  
suddenly discovered she was a LES-BI-AN." He sounded out the word slowly like he was talking to a  
child or an idiot.

"You know what that means Chibi?" The corner of his mouth turned up mockingly.

"N-no I don't..." Sena mumbled quietly.

Hiruma couldn't see Sena's expression with the helmet covering it but the words he spoke...  
Hiruma couldn't help it... He'd just been teasing. He'd never thought Sena actually wouldn't  
know. That laughter bubbled up form nowhere (really he wasn't in the mood to laugh) but soon  
he was nearly howling with it.

"You, You don't?" He forced the words out as he struggled to  
catch his breath, but then the laughing started over again.

He flushed with embarrassment. "…I'm sorry…that…that happened. " He offered, though not  
understanding what anything meant yet, other then Mamori had left Hiruma.

Hiruma smiled his normal smile (which looked more then a little evil) as he finally stopped  
laughing. He ignored Sena's condolences for a second in favour of teasing him more, and  
avoiding thinking about the more serious things.

"So Sena," He called Sena by his name,  
drawing the word out in a sing-song kind of way (which was more then a little creepy). "How  
does a high school senior not know what a lesbian is?"

" Ah! I .. uh.. well .. I just.. d-don't .. know.. " He shuffled his feet, looking down at them. " Is .. It  
bad?"

Hiruma caught himself before he started laughing again and stood, bringing his hands over his  
head in a stretch before placing both on his hips and leaning down so he was eyelevel with the  
eyesheild.

"We~ll." he began. "Lesbians are girls. Who like girls." He braced himself, waiting  
for Sena's reaction, Wondering if he needed to be more blunt.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't been in the first place but somehow felt saying incredibly lewd  
things to Sena may be counter productive...he may not even know the meaning of some of the  
words in Hiruma's vocabulary

"..L-like as... in.. l-love?" He mumbled quietly, blushing a small bit.

"Sure, sure." Hiruma answered. "Or just sex." His grin grew wider as he watched Sena become  
more flustered and stifled more laughter.

"O-oh...Ah! …Mamori?! …you said…she.." He blushed harder. Was that okay?

At the mention of more serious things Hiruma's smile waned, coming back as a bitter smirk.

"Yeah, I did say." Hiruma replied. "And she's already got a girlfriend too." He spat bitterly.  
"Figured you'd have seen that already but I suppose you wouldn't noticed, if you didn't even  
know what a lesbian is."

Did she really? " T-that's…sad…" He mumbled again. He almost wanted to comfort the other  
but. "Is it…okay? For…that t-type of thing?" And, Sean wondered to himself, could only girls be  
that way?

Hiruma laughed at Sena's reaction, still bitter. Hell yeah it was sad. Who the hell's girlfriend  
turns gay on them anyway? Well his apparently. Was it okay? Well yes and no. It was perfectly  
find by him if girls wanted to do girls. Hell he was a teenage boy he practically encouraged it...  
Of course he wasn't expecting Sena's next question.

"W-w-what about.. boys..? " He averted his gaze again…if it was .. okay then.. why didn't he see  
more of it?

"Well, yeah." Hiruma answered, he hadn't really thought Sena would come out and ask that.  
"That's less accepted by the general populace though, then girls." He felt the need to explain it.  
"both aren't considered normal though." He sighed, even with Sena's reactions to entertain him  
he was still melancholic. This wasn't like him.

" Oh...well…that's more sad…what if..,t-they're really in love?" He .. was just curious.. as to why  
things like that weren't accepted...

Hiruma brought his hand up to his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. Trust the twerp  
to turn his teasing around into something weird and sappy. He didn't need this right now. He  
had been feeling tense and angry all month because of what had happened, what Mamori had  
suddenly decided to do (and it was sudden) he really could care less if she was really  
love...even if Sena was just a general question about same-sex couples. He really needed to  
work of the tension. Maybe he'd go for a run or something around the track.

Sena sighed, noticing the other's stressed appearance. He mumbled an apology.

Hiruma glanced down at the mumbled apology and sighed himself. He decided maybe one last  
try to turn the teasing mood back to where it had been (which was to say, to make Sena  
uncomfortable for his own amusement). "So, chibi, why are you so interested in guys with  
guys?"

He blushed more. "I-I'm not! .. I .. was.. just curious.. " He fidgeted.

Happy to have gained the upper hand again Hiruma decided to step up the game. He leaned  
closer and whispered in Sena's ear.

"You're curious? About what about that would make you curious."

He flinched at the close voice, " N-nothing! .. ah w-well I mean .. well I .. just..  
don'tunderstandhowitreallyworks."

Hiruma chuckled darkly and decided to push him further.

"Well Sena." he breathed more heavily the necessary next to his ear. "When a boy and another  
boy love each other very much..." he began in a mocking tone, quoting the speech most parents  
make to young kids about sex, then brought his arm around quickly and copped a feel. "One will  
enter here."

Sena had already taken off his helmet since they'd started talking ad was holding it in the  
crook of his arm and so even if he'd expected the move he'd have been unable to block.  
Hiruma laughed aloud and stepped back, smirking.

He jumped, blushing harder. "W-what?! W-why there.. w-why.. " He stepped away from the  
other quickly.

Hiruma doubled over laughing at the boy's blush, stutter and obvious miscomprehension. He  
leaned forward, supporting his weight with his hands on Sena's shoulders, some what surprised  
the boy didn't protest after his last touch... naive thing. When he'd caught is breath he stepped  
back again.

"That's how the sex works, did you mean something different by your question?" he  
asked, innocently.

"....." Sena didn't bother answering. This was already embarrassing enough. He just averted his  
gaze to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: The rating has been changed to mature for a reason, and if you are looking for something more on the pg side I suggest you not read this chapter.

Also I'm sorry this took so lomg. there were more then a few complications. The next part will not take as long. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and comments.

* * *

Hiruma turned his back on Sena and shook his head, walking back toward the change rooms.

Though the Deimon Devil Bats were not as well off in way of funding as when Hiruma was still around they

still had the enlarged club office complete with changing rooms and showers.

Hiruma suspected the principal still feared his wrath and so did not risk touching anything he had built.

That somewhat pleased him.

Sena followed along quietly, his mind on their previous discussion.

Hiruma didn't look back to check but he could tell that Sena was close behind him anyway.

That was one good thing about the twerp, he always obeyed Hiruma.

Sena was lagging behind a little though as he was glad to be done practice for the day and thinking that,

maybe, Hiruma would talk to him a little more about Mamori.

Hiruma stopped right outside the office entrance and reached into his pocket.

"Fucking out of gum." He thought as he pulled and empty pack from his pocket and tossed it away.

He pulled open the doors and entered the changing area where he leaned his foot up on the bench and unlaced his cleat.

Sena came in soon after and began to take off his uniform and padding.

Hiruma sat on the bench and removed his remained cleat before pulling his jersey over his head to get to work on the padding underneath.

As he worked on his left shoulder he addressed Sena again, his tone serious.

"So, Twerp, she comes around here right? Does she bring anyone?" He asked.

"Uh no, and she doesn't meet with anyone not already here after." He mumbled, watching Hiruma for a reaction.

Hiruma mulled over that for a second as he moved to unfasten the padding over his chest.

So she didn't bring anyone... has she lied when she said she had someone new or...?

"Wait, has she spent more time then usual recently with someone who is here already?" Hiruma questioned.

"We'll she's always with Suzuna... but I'm sure their just close... friends?" Sena thought about it a bit more as he spoke.

"Suzuna." Hiruma spoke blankly, arms limp at his side. "Suzuna?" He repeated, a disbelieving question in his voice the second time.

There was no way that she had, with... Hiruma stood, pushing Sena back against the locker with slow but deliberate force.

"Shes with Suzuna?"

Of all the people Hiruma had guessed Suzuna had not been an option he'd even considered.

He'd even doubted Mamori when she had told him of her newly discovered sexual orientation but this

wasn't even the same feeling he'd gotten when thinking about being replaced by a woman.

Suzuna was like half a woman... no more like a quarter of a woman.

Sena made a startled noise. "M-maybe. I don't know." He looked up at Hiruma's face

(as he had been looking at the other's hand which had him pinned). "I- I'm sorry." He said.

Hiruma leaned his weight on Sena's smaller frame (thankfully supported by the locker behind him) and sighed,

well it sounded more like a great heave of a breath then a sigh. It wasn't like him to go off like this, at least not sincerely.

Hiruma had wondered lately why he'd even considered being with Mamori in the first place.

Neither of them had expressed much interest in each other and he really had no idea why he'd agreed to.

He knew Musashi had said something about it being good he was with someone who could out him in his place

but Hiruma didn't agree with him. His time with her had been incredibly frustrating for someone like him who liked to be the one in control.

As he had been thinking he had stayed still and as he came back from his musing

Hiruma realized just how close they were, and how much skin they had bare. Well that was...odd, he supposed.

Sena felt flushed and concerned, as well as confused.

He timidly reached up placing his hand on Hiruma's shoulder in an awkward attempt to comfort.

He really never though before Hiruma would be someone in need of comfort.

Hiruma didn't move or react to the touch but it made him think.

It had actually been a long while since someone had touched him. Mamori hadn't,

not more then a kiss once and he hadn't been in any fights recently at all. With Mamori though, she was suppose to.

He supposed that should have been some kind of indicator...

The hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly, was it some kind of comforting gesture?

That both pleased and greatly annoyed Hiruma, just like a lot of what Sena did.

Though when it came down to it there were many other people that just annoyed him much more the the Chibi.

"Are you alright?" Sena asked, still a little unsure of what he was suppose to say in this kind of situation.

Hiruma started at the feel of Sena's breath against his ear. That was not normal, not at all.

His body said it was just fine though and he found it was reacting in a way it definitely should not react around Sena.

Well he was usually certain it shouldn't.

"Hiruma?" Sena's breath brushed against his ear again, the twerp moved forward a bit, likely by accident.

Hiruma evaluated the situation then. He was frustrated, the twerp was there,

and Hiruma knew Sena was usually willing to go along with anything he decided.

And as he considered he realized certain things were not actually appalling to think about.

Sena blinked, still unsure. Hiruma wasn't ever this...well...'nonthreatening' was the best way he could think to put it.

He tried to ask if he was okay again but found his hands seized, and a shock gasp left his lips instead.

Hiruma reached out and crushed the smaller boy against his chest, his mouth going to Sena's ear, nibbling.

Fuck, the feeling of power from being able to envelope his body nearly completely... was a rush...

Hiruma could feel his own body responding strongly as he trailed his mouth down Sena's neck, biting, but not hard.

"Ah!" Sena exclaimed, hands in Hiruma's hair. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked shakily.

Hiruma trailed his hands down Sena's chest to the laces of his pants, happy to find them undone and loosened.

He loosened them more and tugged them all the way down, bringing his hands up to cop an even

more intimate feel then he had on the practice field just minutes ago.

Sena wanted to pull away but there was nowhere to go. Hiruma brought his arms up and pinned Sena against the lockers once more,

this time by the shoulders. He pressed his leg in between Sena's and flexed the muscle.

Sena whimpered and his eyes shut all on their own, what was this?

Hiruma smiled evilly down at Sena's whimpering. This was fun, but he was the only one doing anything.

He moved back, dragging Sena by the shoulders and sitting down on the bench behind them, the twerp ending up on his knees.

He then brought his hand to his own pants and unzipped them, thankful he didn't use the same as Sena's lace-ups.

He gripped the back of Sena's head.

"Even you know what to do now, right twerp?"

Sena had mostly let himself be dragged, breathing ragged. He wasn't sure he understood what was happening so fast.

Hiruma wanted him...and... what? His eyes hadn't opened since he'd closed them even as he was now kneeling on the floor.

"Do...what?" He asked breathlessly.

Hiruma's grip on the nape of his neck felt harder all of a sudden.

"Open your mouth." A gruff voice ordered.

"What if I don't want to?" Sena asked, wetting his lips nervously. He also found he wasn't sure if he wanted to open his eyes now.

Hiruma made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. He moved the hand not at the back of Sena's neck into action,

prying his mouth open with his fingers. Hiruma's fingers found Sena's tongue and he pinched it between them, tugging lightly.

"You'll do it shrimp, and if you even think of biting down..." Hiruma left his threat open, but harsh consequences were more then implied.

He pulled his other hand forward, drawing Sena's head deeper into his lap.

Sena's kept his eyes tight shut, more afraid of seeing what he was doing then doing it.

Hiruma groaned at the first touch of Sena's mouth, he let go of his tongue and made sure Sena would keep it open before withdrawing it,

then grabbed a hold of himself to guide into Sena's mouth more easily.

He let go of his cock and leaned back, using one hand to support himself against the bench, he tangled his other in Sena's hair.

"Use, your tongue, more." he ordered horsely. God it was good, even if the twerp wasn't much good at this.

The power rush was intense.

Sena tried to speak to tell Hiruma he had no idea what he meant, but was understandably muffled.

Hiruma groaned as Sena tried to speak, his tongue moving against the underside, but winced when he felt a tooth.

"Watch the teeth, shrimp." he ordered, "But repeat that." He smiled sadistically through his panting.

Sena obeyed, but was confused,as a steady hand keeping him from pulling away to actually talk.

Hiruma's breath became even more ragged, whatever the shrimp was saying was causing

his tongue to swipe roughly against the underside.

That and the thought of just what he was making him do was getting him close.

Hiruma's grip on Sena's head finally loosened as he found his release inside Sena's mouth.

Sena pulled away instantly, making a face. Know what was he supposed to do?

Hiruma's hand came up to Sena's jaw, forcing it closed. "Swallow it." he ordered.

Well he couldn't very well open his mouth to protest so Sena finally opened his eyes, blinking up at the other as he... swallowed.

Hiruma pulled Sena upright in one quick move, and it only took one more to pull the other boy into his lap,

so that Sena was straddling him wearing only a jock strap. Hiruma may have found his release but this power trip wasn't over yet.

Sena felt dazed and he made a startled noise when he was pulled into Hiruma's lap.

"Warm." Being the first thought that settled into his mind before confusion took over again.

Hiruma wound his arms around Sena's shoulders, pressing their chests together once again.

"Weren't you the one who was curious about this, Chibi?" Hiruma smirked before crushing their lips together, taking the other's first kiss.

He blushed harder. This wasn't so bad. He let his eyes slide closed again, timidly pressing against the other a little more firmly.

But soon Hiruma's hand trailed down to Sena's ass, fonding unhurriedly as the kiss deepened

and Sena made that almost-whimpering sound again, jumping when he felt Hiruma's more inappropriate touch.

He didn't bother pulling away though. Hiruma smirked into the kiss and pulled back a bit.

Cupping Sena's ass in his hands he pulled him forward against his chest.

"I can see you liked that." He laughed as he felt Sena's own arousal against him.

Sena blushed more, clinging to the other's shoulders. "N..no.. " He mumbled timidly.

Did he? He probably shouldn't, but he really didn't know. Hiruma chuckled and ran his fingers along the edge of the crevice,

amused by how Sena tensed and gripped his arms more tightly.

"What now?" Sena asked huskily. He leaned in, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck as Hiruma reached behind him,

opening the locker to his right, thankful of his long arms, and grabbing for a small tube.

You could find anything in this place if you knew where to look. and Hiruma had suspected Jumonji would have some of this in his locker.

He would remember to add the fact it had indeed been there to his little black(mail) book later.

Sena flushed at Hiruma's hand's continued attention and tried to speak again "But Hiruma..."

He blushed more, don't say...'butt' he berated himself internally. "Shouldn't we be getting showered and changed what if someone..."

Hiruma smiled and set the tube on the bench, freeing his hand so he could press it against the bulge in Sena's jock and squeeze.

"You talk too much, fucking twerp." He swallowed Sena's gasp in another kiss.

He mumbled into the kiss, wiggling again. Was this how this was... supposed to happen? Hiruma said this was fine, right?

Hiruma tugged on Sena's jock, maneuvering them so he could pull it down and off.

He didn't need it off for what he was planning, but getting Sena naked would have

the wonderful side effect of making him even more embarrassed..

Sena yelped, moving to cover himself. "..." He blushed deeper, holding onto the other,

covering himself from Hiruma's eyes by pressing up against his body.

Bringing his hand up again Hiruma wrapped it around Sena's arousal and stroked roughly.

His other hand squeezing Sena's ass and Sena closed his eyes again, biting the inside of his lip.

Hiruma laughed again and nibbled on Sena's ear, still stroking. "You're close, aren't you Chibi?" Sena gasped, almost shaking.

Hiruma stopped his stroking but continue to lightly run his thumb below the head, right along the vein there. "Well, tell me..."

"D-dont.. stop.. " Sena squeaked out, clinging tighter.

Hiruma laughed and just squeezed below the head. "Demanding..." He licked at the shell of Sena's ear.

"Is this all. you. want?" He breathed. Sena didn't know what to say.

Hiruma chuckled again. Of course the twerp didn't know what to ask for... He left go of his cock and brought his hand to the bench,

picking up the tube and uncapping it. He brought his now coated fingers to Sena's behind... the boy on his lap too distracted

by how Hiruma had let go to notice what was coming.

Hiruma crushed Sena to his chest so he could watch what his own hands were doing over the younger boy's shoulder.

He slowly ran his lubed finger along the crease. Sena shivered, squeaking in surprise as Hiruma's finger soon found the puckered

entrance and rubbed against it in small circles, squeezing Sena's ass with his other hand.

His body stiffened again and he held his breath. What was going to happen now "H-hiruma...?"

"Re-la~ax" Hiruma snorted and then bit down on Sena's earlobe

(Though light enough not t break the skin) as he pushed his finger inside.

Sena clutched the others shoulders tightly, mumbling incoherent protests.

Hiruma's finger was soon joined by another which he scissored inside Sena, opening him up.

He listened to the sounds the boy in his lap was making as he watched his fingers disappear into his body and shivered.

Once Hiruma had worked 3 fingers in he pulled them out and stood, with Sena still hanging onto his shoulder and his legs around Hiruma's waist

(where he had instinctively hooked them so as not to fall) Hiruma worked on getting his own pants off.

When they were he began to walk towards the shower room. Sena clung to the other. "W-where are we going... " He mumbled.

Hiruma didn't answer, but slammed Sena's back against the wall as soon as they made it into the shower stall, then fiddled with the water tap.

Soon their hair and bodies were soaked under the spray of warm water.

Sena whimpered from the force of hitting the wall. That had really hurt.

He wondered suddenly if whatever Hiruma planned to do with him would hurt more.

"Stop whimpering, shrimp." Hiruma commanded. Hiruma trailed his hand not supported Sena up between the boy's thighs,

he began to fondle trying to distract Sena who buried his face against Hiruma's shoulder, still a bit shaken.

"Goddamn it Chibi.." Hiruma stroked more firmly and leaned down to begin to kiss Sena's jaw, trailing up to his lips.

Sena soon found the water was calming. He began to be more active in the kiss, bringing his tongue to Hiruma's,

cautious of his teeth. He moaned, it felt better now. He wrapped his arms around the others neck, pressing closer.

The water had flattened both of their hair, Hiruma's especially looked like it fell longer as it was no longer spiked up.

He was till stroking with his right but he brought his left hand around and worked his fingers back inside. Sena was still lubed,

he'd made sure of that before he'd taken him into the shower room. He shifted a bit and pulled is fingers back, using his hand to position himself.

Sena looked up at him as best he could through the shower spray, panting slightly.

Spreading Sena with his middle and Index Finger, Hiruma positioned himself and pressed against him, not pausing in his stroking.

His mouth trailed down to Sena's earlobe once more though and he nibbled. "Don't tense up." He breathed in Sena's ear and pushing forward.

He held his breath again, clinging tighter. " O-okay.. .. " Sena didn't know why he just, agreed like that. For all of this. Maybe it meant something.

Hiruma's breath caught as Sena's walls gripped him. He resisted the urge to thrust forward roughly and forced himself to enter slowly.

It had been along time since he'd done anything like this. He continued to stroke Sena as he slowly seated himself inside him.

Sena was finding it did hurt. Was.. that really .. supposed to go in THERE? But the discomfort did begin to ease somehow...

Hiruma groaned as he found himself sheathed entirely inside Sena's tight heat. The smaller boy wasn't used to it yet,

he needed to wait it out. Hiruma began kissing him again, trailing his tongue along the inside of Sena's lips, coaxing his tongue to join with.

His hand had still briefly in it's stroking but Hiruma rubbed his thumb along the vein on the underside as he shook with pent up desire.

Sena gave into the kiss, mumbling soft noises.

Hiruma groaned when Sena shifted, his arms looping around his neck. His body seeming less tense, Hiruma tested out a shallow thrust,

watching for a reaction. Sena gave a louder, choked moan, squeezing his eyes shut again.

Hiruma pressed Sena back a bit more against the tile of the shower room wall so he could get better leverage.

His mouth bumped against Sena's collar bone and he bit down gently, still conscious of how sharp his teeth actually were.

He began to gain a steady rhythm and had to move both hands to the small of Sena' back, but they were close enough now

that Sena's own erection was rubbed between their bodies.

He gasped softly, his breath shaking. Now that the pain had melted to something else entirely, this was, not so bad at all.

He couldn't keep himself quiet now. Moans and gasps escaping with every movement Hiruma made.

He was soon subconsciously rocking towards each thrust.

Hiruma groaned and buried his head in the crook of Sena's shoulder. Fuck. He didn't expect the twerp to feel this good.

Trying to salvage the situation a bit as his control slipped he spoke "Getting, close...?" meaning to tease

but having the question come out breathless and earnest sounding.

Sena couldn't reply if he'd wanted to, and he wasn't ever sure what Hiruma was saying now.

Suddenly there was a break in the rhythm as Hiruma moves back just a bit, taking him into his hand again.

Sena didn't last three strokes.

Feeling Sena's muscles contract as he found completion Hiruma couldn't stop his hips from bucking,

searching wildly for his own release. He resisted the temptation to bite down hard on Sena's collar bone and languished in the boy's pleasured cries.

It was too good, fuck. Hiruma bit down on his own bicep as he found his release and he leaned his knees against the wall sinking further down

and bringing Sena with him. Hiruma panted with his head down, his body shielding Sena from the shower spray.

Fuck, that was intense.

He ran his fingers through Sena's wet hair as the boy looked up at him, his face flush from the feeling, and leaned down to taste him again.

Hiruma stood then, helping Sena up and reaching behind them for the soap dispenser and lathering up his hands.

He ran them along his own abdomen to clean of the evidence of Sena's release before switching to the Chibi, who squirmed at his touch and laughed a little like it tickled.

Sena's breathing was heavy, he felt wiped out but exhilarated. He didn't know it was like... that when you did... that.

He blushed, too embarrassed to even think of the proper terms in his head. As the head-rush faded though and he began to think rationally again

he realized he had... more then a few questions for Hiruma. "So, what now?"

Hiruma reached for the washrag, handing it to the Chibi. For once he was, at a loss. He didn't show it though.

Now that the lust had faded from him system temporarily Hiruma found he hadn't really planned this out, he wasn't sure on what course of action to take.

He could just cut his losses and leave right now but that would mean never feeling that tight unrelenting heat from the other boy again. And Hiruma... really didn't want that.

Sen looked nervously up at Hiruma before getting to work with the washrag, not knowing what to do, and beginning to look flighty, turning away to face the wall.

Fuck, Hiruma was starting to panic ( on the inside) he wasn't in control here, it would be up to Sena if this happened again.

He could tell people about it and Hiruma could be banned from the school grounds...

Not that he couldn't get back in but it was easier if one had some degree of welcome.

And that would severely hamper his goals at the moment.

Hiruma reached forward and hugged Sena from behind. "We're going out now Chibi." He said in a a plainly possessive tone.

"Is that why you...?" Sena began to ask.

"Doesn't matter, we're going out now." Hiruma replied. "But don't tell anyone about this." Sena shot him a confused hurt looks so Hiruma continued.

"People don't like when it's the same gender, remember?" He explained. "It's better not to tell anyone."

It was true, though Hiruma was more concerned with the former team finding out, for various reasons.

"...Okay." Sena responded timidly, looking thoughtful.

Hiruma led them out to the locker room then, where they had left their towels and clothes.

Tugging Sena by the hand. Sena somehow felt a bit giddy at the touch...

"Oi, Sena are you still around? I lost my..." A voice broke through the has Sena was still in,

Hiruma pulled his hand away nonchalantly to not draw too much attention to the movement.

"H-Hiruma, I didn't know you were..here." Monta stammered, a shocked look on his face.

"What are you staring at fucking ape?" Hiruma quipped, glaring full forced at the star receiver.

Sena grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself but Hiruma didn't bother.

"I uh..na-nothing." Monta turned away to look at the wall. "I'll, I'll just be going now."

Monta escaped, glad to be alive, forgetting why he'd even entered the locker room for in the first place.


End file.
